Maldad
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: UA. Dark!Ginny. No podía detenerse, sabía que era ella, pero que no lo era realmente. Él la veía huyendo de lo que sea que la querían convertir, pero en sus ojos solo había maldad.


_Universo Alterno. DarkGinny_

 **Maldad**

Harry corría. No se detenía, no podía detenerse, sabía que era ella, pero que no lo era realmente. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Y no podía cambiarlo.

—¡Por Merlín Harry! ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡Su mirada lo dice todo, ella es horrible, se ha vuelto malvada.

Dijo Hermione mientras buscaba tazas para el té, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y miraba a Ron de reojo, era su hermana después de todo.

—Yo solo puedo verla tratando de huir en lo que sea que la quieran convertir, Hermione —dijo Harry alzando los hombros, miró a su amigo: tenía la mirada perdida, como analizando algo— ¿Ron?

— Yo creo... —murmuró antes de enfocar su mirada en Harry, suspiró alzó los hombros—. Harry, ella ya no está de nuestro lado.

Harry suspiró frustrado y antes de que pudiera sentarse algo estalló a su alrededor, Harry se apresuró a tomar la varita que Ron le dió, al igual que este y Hermione.

Se escuchaba como un vidrio agrietandose y de pronto se rompió. Podían escuchar un montón de vidrios cayendo contra la tierra. La carpa salió volando hacia el cielo como un paracaídas, Harry no se entretuvo con la tienda –lo que quedaba de ella–, miró a su alrededor y el corazón se le detuvo.

Ginevra Weasley estaba frente a ellos. Con la varita en alto, una mirada fría y semblante serio. El cual cambió repentinamente por una sonrisa.

—¡Que sorpresa verlos aquí! En medio de la nada —un hombre de aspecto sucio y apestoso rió detrás de la pelirroja de manera estúpida, esta le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio— ¡Cierra la maldita boca, estúpido!

Harry sujetó con más fuerza la varita ajena y miró a Ginevra.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó cauteloso.

—¡Oh! Dábamos un paseo —su sonrisa se ensanchó y miró la humeante tetera apenas un segundo—, y decidí venir a tomar el té. —Con un movimiento de varita una taza, suspendida en el aire, comenzó a prepararse por si sola y llegó a la mano de Ginny en el proceso— ¿Gustas? —preguntó a Harry con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

Acercó la taza a sus labios mirando a Harry sin parpadear, Harry recordó su tercer año, cuando estuvo frente a un hipogrifo sin parpadear para que éste confiara en él. Pero Ginny no era un hipogrifo.

Alejó la taza de sus labios y en un rápido movimiento lanzaba el agua caliente en dirección a Hermione. Ron estaba paralizado esperando el chillido de Hermione, pero Harry la tomó por la cintura para acercarla a él y que el agua cayera en la tierra salpicando sus pies.

—Lo has hecho tu ¿no? —dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a Hermione, que la miraba incrédula y ofendida, parecía incluso molesta— hm. No aceptaría nada de una Sangre Sucia —dijo con crueldad ignorando la cara rabiosa que se instaló en el rostro de Ron— aunque mi vida… dependiera de ello.

Harry miró a Ginny de una manera tan dura que ni el hombre detrás de ella lo miró. Ginny, sin embargo, lo miró con una sonrisa burlona y ese brillo en la mirada.

«Maldad» pensó e inconscientemente alzó el mentón.

—Creí que podríamos charlar antes de reanudar el paseo con ustedes ¿Que dicen? —dijo con una sonrisa, y Harry por un minuto casi vió a la misma Ginny de la que se había enamorado, casi.

—No.

Ginny desvío la mirada a su hermano, indignado y enfurecido, no se inmutó y Harry estaba casi seguro de que lo iba a ignorar, pero sonrió burlonamente.

—¡Vaya! Al menos sé que su...viaje, te ayudó a tener agallas.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Hermione, cuando Ron y Ginny se apuntaron con la varita y una frialdad casi tangible apareció en los ojos de Ginny, sin embargo, Ron tenía los ojos brillosos y le temblaba la mano, Harry no sabía si por furia o inseguridad.

—No le haré caso a una Sangre Sucia —elevó el mentón y volvió a mirar a Harry con una sonrisa—. Entonces ¿Qué tal el bosque? ¿pasaron frío? Los dementores están por todos lados —añadió con diversión y tono jovial.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ya te lo he dicho: charlar y dar un paseo.

—¿¡Por qué no simplemente nos matas!? ¡Sabes que lo harías! ¿o tú señor no te ha enseñado a desearlo? —le gritó Ron. Ginny no lo miró, siguió con la vista en Harry.

—¿Me quieres a mí? ¿Me vas a entregar? —preguntó Harry, como si Ron no hubiera hablado, sujetando la varita. Ginny sonrió más anchamente.

—¡Ding, ding, ding! ¡Cincuenta puntos para el indeseable número uno!

¡ _Plaf_!

Fue como una bomba, algo estalló entre los tres amigos y Ginny con su acompañante, y cayeron al suelo. Harry se incorporó bruscamente, aun aturdido por el impacto, y vió al hombrecillo, acompañante de Ginny, en el suelo intentando recuperar su varita. Un rayo rojo lo golpeó en el trasero al tiempo que Hermione, a espaldas de Harry, caía de bruces, con las extremidades pegadas al cuerpo. Harry se giró por completo y vió a Ron inconsciente detrás de Hermione. El hombrecillo también estaba inconsciente.

Harry buscó con la mirada a Ginny, atento a cualquier ruido que la delatara, pero no la vió y se preguntó si había desaparecido o empleado un hechizo para que no la escuchara. Algo lo golpeó en la espalda y dió un par de pasos torpes hacia delante, comprendió que lo habían empujado en un intento de arrebatarle la varita, cuando giró vio a Ginny con la varita en alto y una sonrisa.

—Pero que lento te has vuelto ¿la aventura no te ha servido de nada, Potter? —Harry tragó duro al percatarse cómo lo había llamado, con ese quedo toque de malicia y repudio.

—¿Vas a entregarme? —preguntó por segunda vez, sujetando la varita.

—Solo imagina cómo me recibirá el Señor Tenebroso cuando le lleve al gran Harry Potter —de nuevo el tono de repudio y fastidio, parecía haberse aburrido de oír su nombre— ¿puedes imaginarlo? No te presiono, no, porque tú estarás ahí, claro, tú lo verás antes de que mueras.

—¿Y porque no me matas…?

—Porque no soy estúpida Potter, la estupida que todos creen que soy ¡ja! —su sonrisa desapareció y sujetó más fuerte la varita—. El Señor Tenebroso te matará y me ganaré respeto y honor, todo lo que los Weasley —de nuevo el tono de fastidio— debieron tener como una familia de Sangre Pura.

—¿Ahora te importa la sangre? ¿Recuerdas con quién salías? ¿Solo te burlabas de los pobres imbéciles que se enamoraron de ti? ¿Te reías de mí? Disfrutas hacer daño, no reconoces a tu familia ¿puedes ver en lo que te has convertido? ¡ni siquiera yo puedo reconocerte! Me das lástima —Ginny alzó la varita verdaderamente furiosa y lanzó un rayo a Harry.

Este lo esquivo y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor antes de echarse a correr, ni siquiera la miró, no podía hacerlo, no después de escucharla. ¿Que demonios le habían dicho para hacerla tan...cruel?

—¡Potter! —gritó detrás de Harry, pero este no supo si lo decía con total control de su cuerpo o aturdida.Volvería por Hermione y Ron, quizá, si éste despertaba de la inconsistencia, podría deshacerse del hombre y volver a Hermione a la normalidad. Pero no podía pensar en ello, de hecho en nada particular, solo correr.

Harry corría. No se detenía, no podía detenerse, sabía que era ella, pero que no lo era realmente. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Y no podía cambiarlo.

—¡Détente! —gritó Ginny desde alguna parte. Pero su voz ya no era cruel ni burlona— ¡Harry!

Al escuchar su nombre se detuvo en seco. No lo había dicho con fastidio o asco, lo dijo casi suplicando. Una chispa se encendió en su cabeza y tomó su varita al instante « _Es mala, es del otro bando, es una trampa, sabe que me detendré_ ». Apuntó girando sobre sí, estaba cerca, oía sus pisadas.

—¡Espera, Harry! —dijo desde su espalda. Harry giró de inmediato y la apuntó. Ginny respiraba de manera entrecortada, entreabrió los labios pero no dijo nada, miraba la varita que la apuntaba y los ojos de Harry.

—¿Que quieres? —preguntó esperando su sarcástica respuesta. Pero Ginny solo lamió sus labios y tragó.

—Nada, quería hablar contigo.

Harry la miró desconcertado antes de sacudir la cabeza y apuntarla con firmeza.

—Vete, no te haré daño, solo vete de aquí —Ginny negó y se acercó a Harry con cautela— ¡No quiero hacerte daño! ¡No te acerques!

Ginny se detuvo y suspirando guardó su varita en el interior de su túnica.

—Ahora tú tienes ventaja —dijo con voz suave sin dejar de mirar sus ojos—. Solo escuchame.

—¿Porqué habría de hacerlo?

—¡Porque aun me amas y yo a ti!

Harry endureció sus facciones y negó. Ginny se mostró desconcertada un momento antes de acercarse un par de pasos más.

—Ni siquiera sé quién eres ¿cómo podría amarte? —respondió Harry. Ginny sabía que no mentía, su voz le decía que no la conocía.

¿En que se había convertido? ¿Por qué actúa como si le importara? ¿Por qué miente?

—¡Es que no lo entiendes, Harry! ¡Todo lo que hago es por tí! ¡Estoy tratando de protegerte!

Harry sonrió sarcástico miró a Ginny con enfado.

—¡Solo vete! ¡No mientas! ¡Tratas de engañarme! —dijo Harry con desesperación. Ginny negó frenéticamente y se acercó a Harry— ¡No te acerques más! ¡No quiero hacerte daño!

—No lo harás, Harry —dijo Ginny con suavidad acercándose lentamente a él. Harry no lanzó ningún hechizo, se le erizó la piel al contacto con la suya y contuvo el impulso de abrazarla—. Te estaba protegiendo, no podía advertirles con ese idiota vigilándome, por eso no he venido sola, él me ha seguido, quería saber si podía confiar en mi.

—¿Porqué? Creí que el bando iba con lo que quieres.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Harry, yo soy la que ha dado malas direcciones a los Mortífagos, la que ayudó a la Orden del Fénix todo este tiempo! ¡Por eso me seguían! —dijo con desesperación y mirando alrededor con nerviosismo. Tomó entre sus manos las de Harry, estaba demasiado conmocionado por la información, que no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Tu... qué? —dijo torpemente.

—Siempre he estado de tu lado, Harry —murmuró volviendo a tragar—. Yo hice que estallara un hechizo aturdidor, mi intención era dañar al idiota de Cross, pero Ron intentó defenderse.

—No, tu no...no podías… —Harry miró a Ginny como si no la conociera y esta le hablara de una vida juntos.

Ginny miró los labios de Harry y abusando de su conmoción lo besó de forma desesperada, aún tomando sus manos. Harry respondió, pese a su torpeza, y acarició sus manos, intentó acariciar su cabello pero Ginny sujetaba con fuerza sus manos. No quería hacerle daño así que se dejó hacer.

Y solo reaccionó cuando una carcajada se escuchó a sus espaldas, se le retorció el estómago cuando Ginny sonrió sobre sus labios y le arrebató la varita al tiempo que se separaba de él con rapidez.

Su sonrisa volvió a ser burlona, pero ahora había dos personas detrás de ella. Harry la miraba con un nudo en la garganta « _Era una trampa_ ».

—Me encanta saber que aun me amas Potter —volvió el tono de repudio acompañado de una atronadora carcajada por parte de un hombre alto y feo.

—Nos has causado problemas niño —dijo el otro hombre, con una gran barriga y cabello hasta los hombros, Harry no le hizo caso miraba a Ginny, tenía los ojos brillosos y su sonrisa solo se ensanchaba más y más— ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, asqueroso mestizo!

Pero Harry sólo tenía ojos para Ginny. Esta alzó la varita en dirección a su rostro, movió los labios sin emitir sonido y todo se volvió negro.

—Harry, despierta, vamos Harry. ¡Por Merlín, abre los ojos! —un fuerte zarandeo lo despertó y se encontró con el rostro de Hermione— ¡Harry! ¡Pensé que habías muerto!

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo sabemos, Harry. Cuando te encontramos el imbécil ése no estaba y Ginny tampoco —dijo Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Había alguien contigo y Ginny Harry? Escuché pasos, pero no pude ver nada.

—Sí —murmuró Harry apoyándose en los codos—, dos hombres.

 _—¿Dónde están Cross, Mulder y Barked? —habló con indiferencia pero mirando los ojos castaños._

 _—Muertos, mi señor —dijo la chica con la mirada en el rostro blanquecino, con rendijas en lugar de orificios y ojos rojos con lineas verticales._

—Solo me quitó la varita, me apuntó y desperté con ustedes —dijo Harry mirando de Ron a Hermione.

—Harry, estabas inconsciente y solo cuando te encontramos, tu varita la tiene Ron, estaba junto a ti.

 _—La sangre sucia y el traidor de sangre acompañaban a Potter pero desaparecieron, él se los ordenó —dijo sin desviar la mirada de los ojos rojos._

 _—Entonces la muerte de esos tres, fue por su propia causa ¿Ginevra?_

 _—Sí, mi señor, Mulder y Barker están bajo las rocas que tiró Granger y a Cross lo mató mi hermano antes de desaparecer._

 _—¿Qué hay de ti, Ginevra?_

—Me besó y… Dijo que todo lo hacía por mí, para protegerme…

—¡Harry! ¿Cómo…? ¡Harry!

 _—Intentó la maldición Cruciatus conmigo, pero no lo deseaba, aun me ve como la hermanita de su amigo —sonrió arrogante._

 _—¡Se lo dije, mi señor! ¡No tiene las agallas! ¡Es un…!_

 _—Basta Bellatrix. Ginevra, puedes irte, hablaremos más tarde, cuando vuelva —dijo impasible, con los ojos fijos en la nada._

 _—Sí mi señor, gracias._

 _Y sin más la pelirroja se fue de la estancia, caminando hasta su habitación._

—Pero no me hizo daño Hermione.

—Por eso es malo, ¿Por qué no te ha capturado si tenía la oportunidad perfecta? ¿Eh?

 _—Metete en tus propios asuntos Draco —dijo Ginny ignorando que el rubio caminaba a su lado, ahora se dirigía a la salida y no a su habitación._

 _—El Señor Tenebroso se va enterar de una forma u otra Ginevra, y te matará —dijo entre dientes, apenas moviendo los labios._

 _—¿Y porqué habría de importarte? —preguntó parándose en seco frente al retrato vacío de Abraxas Malfoy._

 _—Porque yo sé lo que hiciste, te ayudé y ahora soy cómplice tuyo ¡Si se entera, me matará a mí también!_

 _—Ah, ¿entonces sí eres mi cómplice?_

 _—Solo se que la guerra no se ganará con una marca en el brazo. Yo lo hice por mi madre, tú por Potter —tragó y miró a sus espaldas antes de girarse a la pelirroja y asentir firmemente— así que sí, soy tu cómplice._

 _—Bien, el Señor Tenebroso se fué y yo iré al ministerio en un minuto, si aparece alguien que conozcas, olvídalo ¿de acuerdo? No vas a delatar a nadie, y si Harry aparece aquí…_

 _—Si, si, cubrir a Potter entiendo, favor por favor Ginevra —Ginny asintió y desapareció entre la sombra de los árboles._

—¿Y si Vol…

—¡No! ¡El nombre está maldito!

—...demort no la envió? Podría ser verdad...

—¡Harry!

 _—Es Potter madame Lestrange, ahí está su cicatriz —dijo el andrajoso y sucio hombre con Harry casi pegado a los barrotes de fierro._

 _—Trae a Draco._

 _\--_

Espero que se hayan ubicado en la historia, ya saben cuando van a la mansión Malfoy porque los atrapan los carroñeros :).

Se agradecen los Revews.


End file.
